1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an engine test device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine test device for securing a stability of an engine lubricating system in advance in turn and rapid acceleration/deceleration conditions of a vehicle before an engine is mounted on the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, various tests are performed to inspect a performance quality of an engine before the engine is mounted on a vehicle.
In order to perform such a test, an engine test device for securing a stability of an engine lubricating system in advance in turn or rapid acceleration/deceleration conditions of a vehicle is provided.
A conventional engine test device inclines a surface plate mounted on an engine leftward and rightward along two guide rings provided on the left and right sides.
The surface plate and the guide rings are installed on a working die, and the working die is supported by two hydraulic pistons installed at front and rear lower sides thereof.
That is, the surface plate on which an engine is mounted is inclined forward and rearward through operations of the two hydraulic pistons.
Through the engine test device having the above-described configuration, a test for securing a stability of an engine lubricating system in advance before the engine is mounted on the vehicle is performed.
However, the conventional engine test device has large-sized equipment due to the sizes of the guide rings, and the working die is situated at a location distant from the ground by 1.5 m or more, causing a safety problem when the engine is installed.
Further, since the engine is located in the surface plate on the working die, the engine may not be visible from the control center due to its height, making it difficult to monitor the engine.
Further, during a leftward/rightward operation of the surface plate, operators who fix the surface plate at a specific location of the guide ring are necessary.
Further, when the surface plate is operated forward and rearward, at least two hydraulic pistons should be used due to the weight of the equipment, and accordingly, a balance should be accurately maintained when driving of the two hydraulic pistons is controlled.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.